


Rommath Is Not A Healer

by AuroraExecution, w3djyt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Peace Summits AU, See Also: Shit that happens when Kael'thas isn't summoning Illidan, The best AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3djyt/pseuds/w3djyt
Summary: In which we all pretend TBC didn't happen and remember Kael'thas is a huge nerd.Also, Rommath is not good at controlling his temper and Lor'themar just wants everyone to do their jobs.





	Rommath Is Not A Healer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Errare Diabolicum Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303093) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



“Hey, a little help over here?!”

It’s a human, so Rommath is inclined to ignore them.

“Oi!”

The glare he sends over top of his collar is enough to send most members of the Horde skittering from sight, but apparently this human missed that memo and stumbles forward regardless.

“Aren’t you s’posed ta be helpin’ here?” The man continues and Rommath belatedly notices the cause of the man’s stumble to be a nasty looking gash up his side.

All right, he mentally concedes, glare turning exasperated, the soldier is probably just delirious.

“If you need a medic,” he attempts, only to be cut off.

“The hell’d you _think_ ‘m standin’ here for?”

“… What?” Rommath manages after a second of resounding silence.

“Aren’t you magic n’ shit?” The man gestures broadly to, well, all of Rommath, but generally upward so probably to his ears in that incredibly rude manner of human commoners.

The Grand Magister draws a _calming_ breath.

“So get to it already. What’s the point in allyin’ if you ain’t even-”

—

It’s amazing how quickly news travels when you don’t actually care for it to. Kael’thas looks irritated. Actually _looks it_ which is … probably not good, really. Rommath has already decided he doesn’t care, though, and lets his king know with a single glance once he makes it to the medical tent.

“Tell me you didn’t actually attack a human soldier,” Kael irritably greets, gesturing to the man grousing to a fellow human priestess trying to get at a rather… melted left side.

“I didn’t attack a human soldier,” Rommath bluntly parrots and immediately starts to turn away. “Now I need to get back to the-”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about!” The man growls half to the priestess swatting his arm out of the way and half to Kael’thas directly. “Ask fer some help and he just-”

“He demanded help for his wounds,” Rommath cuts in with a gesture of ‘do you see what I put up with?’ “So I cauterized them.”

“What kind a - ah, fuck woman!” The priestess has enough shame to toss the elves present an apologetic look over her patient’s shoulder. “ _Ow_. ‘Re all ya Light-damned magic users-“

“I can take it from here, gentleman,” she cuts in between his rambling.

Possible political ramifications avoided for the moment, Kael’thas sweeps from the tent before he creates more problems. Rommath follows in beleaguered silence until several feet back towards the fighting Kael’thas allows a slightly appalled, “I was certain humans were better educated than that.”

Rommath snorts. “Yeah, maybe the noble ones,” he flatly answers. “ _That_ guy looks like he's here because there was a lower likelihood of starving to death than staying home.”

“And they call _us_ uncivilized?” Kael’s expression is so profoundly aghast that the rest of the frustration in his magister just sort of… drains away.

Honestly, it’s difficult to stay properly angry when faced with his friend’s deep shock over the lives of the lower castes. Kael’thas, it’s sometimes difficult to remember, never really faces the day to day realities of dealing with so many of the other races.

“Well,” he offers, “we DO have trolls in our ranks. Nice, weirdly drugged-up trolls, but still trolls.”

“Trolls that know the difference between a mage and a priest, though,” Kael’thas bewilderedly answers, gesturing towards the mixed troops farther off even as they rejoin their own contingent. “You would think it would be more difficult for _them_ given the lack of distinction between - I can't believe I am defending trolls now. This. This is what the Alliance does to me.”

Rommath smirks. “Aw, and here I thought you _liked_ Vol’jin.”

Kael’thas shoots him a look.

The Grand Magister shrugs. “Well I suppose trolls have their shamans, whereas humans never evolved their own magic,” he idly offers, since Kael is apparently _stuck on this_. He looks around for the typical third member of their troop, trying to convince Lor’themar to their side with a pointed glance across camp.

“They have Jaina - _Khadgar_.”

“Outliers, clearly. And anyway it’s _our_ magical theory they’re working off of.”

The king’s expression turns thoughtful. “My grandfather wrote a thesis on the impact of teaching magic to humans, you know,” he begins, looking out over the camp and the battle beyond as if it’s just a small buffer between him and an interesting experiment. “There's at least a third of it devoted to the ramifications of introducing advanced magical theory to civilizations that have none of their own. Was that still being studied after I left for Dalaran? I feel a follow up piece is in order.”

Rommath pauses, a touch of nostalgia dulling irritation completely. “Oh, I remember reading that. Maybe we _should_ -“

“War first, research papers later,” Lor’themar interrupts with a hand on Rommath’s shoulder, but a world-weary expression for them both.

“ _Fiiine_.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do both…” Kael’thas mutters.

Lor’themar sighs and herds them towards the previously abandoned commander’s tent, magical thesis discussion and all.


End file.
